


Delicious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Delicious

**Title:** Delicious  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Err... fluff?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Spring  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Spring has sprung.

  
~

Delicious

~

Neville breathed deeply of the life stirring around him. Spring had sprung, the new buds on the trees and the students strolling arm in arm made that clear.

For years he’d lamented ever having someone of his own to celebrate spring with. And finally...

The bedsprings dipped as Bill slid in next to him. “Elven wine,” he pronounced, tasting it before passing it on to Neville.

Neville drank, humming his approval. “Delicious.”

Bill grinned. “Not as delicious as other things,” he purred, sipping at Neville's lips.

_Yes_ , Neville thought as Bill rolled on top of him. Spring had definitely sprung.

~


End file.
